dragonafandomcom-20200223-history
Loading Screen Tips
Another addition to the game past patches is the Loading Screen Tips. These tips can really help you around playing the game. From UI controls to account protection. But the thing that i've noticed is that some tips cannot be read thoroughly because the game just loads fast. So here i come to present to you the tips that i've collected so far. Feel free to save them for your future references. *You cannot summon a pet during combat. *Press "Scroll Lock" to remove UI and to take better screenshots. *U-TOP is the first step to account protection. *Only the Guild Master can extend the Guild Storage. *After completing all the quests at your current level, new quests will be available at the next level-up. *Core is collected at the core gauge when hunting. The Gauge runs down while maintaining the possessed state. *To equip your pet with manuals, open the pet slot window by pressing the button at the lower left in your chracter info window. *If you forgot your secondary password, you can recover it through the customer service after your account has been verified. *To move automatically, click on a location on the "World Map" list or double-click the location on the map. *Please double check the Character Name of the recipient when sending a mail. *You can travel automatically by clicking the quest information on the Quest Info Window (Shortcut J). *Items purchased at a consignment shop can be found at the "mailbox" (shortcut "O") (max 30 min.) *Automated Guide list can be turned on and off by the key (G). *You can display/hide ecoin costumes by pressing the hawk-eye at the left of the character info window. *Daily Quest for over level 40 can be acquired by the BTS board at the city of Nilban. *To easily click a NPC, press F9 to hid nearby players. *Configurate the map's size, transparency and location at the "World Map" (shortcut "M") window. *From Lv23, PK is allowed and you can battle with other players. *When reinforcing an item level 3-4, although it will not decrease its stats, it might be destroy. *To use potion automatically, adjust them as you like at each slots. *You can check purchased item in the "Ecoin Item Inventory". *You can move freely by pressing Gen tab of the chat window. *You can acquire a daily quest every 6AM by the village's BTS Board. *When your storage expires, you can no longer put items in but you are able to get items out. *If the level difference between the characters in a party is more than 10, those with lower level cannot acquire EXP. *Press F12 to switch from "Set I" to "Set II". *Skill points can be used in the skill info window (Shortcut K). *You can trade ecoin items by using the ecoin item "Trade". *When discarding a mail, make sure there are not any gold or items attached. *Press "F" and select ally to attack the ally's target monster. *You can check PC room limited items in the room tab of your inventory (Shortcut I). *Potions can't be used while rinding an object. *If there are no quests, look for a "!" mark above the NPC. *You can equip/unequip your equipments by right-clicking on it. *Click on the alert icon at the upper right to accept quests. *Press the hourglass icon at the lower part of the game money in the inventory to check the remaining time of the temporary item. *The Item Conversion Manager NPC "Catsy" can help you with conversing various items. *Press "Tab" to target nearby enemies (monsters or enemy players). *Right-click on the buff icon to cancel its effect. *You can move through channels by pressing the menu on the upper left of the screen. *Points can be used to purchase items from "Bartus" in Suer. *You can acquire "Soul Crystal Pandora" by using the "Soul Stone Crusher" on the unneeded soul stone items. *When a temporary item expires, a notification will be sent to you (except for hourly limited items) *A guild can be created after reaching Lv20. *Press "E" to gather nearby items.